SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash
SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash is a series of card games developed by SNK Playmore and released between 1999 and 2006 for handheld consoles. It is part of the SNK vs. Capcom series which includes SVC Chaos and The Match of the Millennium but is not officially part of Capcom's Versus series. Games The games has a collectible trading card theme, spun off from the popular series of fighting games by SNK and Capcom, and also including references to many other kinds of games from both companies. The games uses cards based on Capcom and SNK characters from a variety of earlier and newer games. The first two games were released for Neo-Geo Pocket Color and recently a new game for the Nintendo DS was released. 'SVC: Card Fighter's Clash' The first game of this series, released in 1999, it is the first crossover between the two companies, all characters being illustrated in super deformed style. There are two versions of the game, complementary between them: the SNK version and the Capcom version. 'SVC: Card Fighters' Clash 2 Expand Edition' A Japan-only sequel to SVC: Card Fighters' Clash called SNK Vs. Capcom Card Fighters' Clash 2 Expand Edition was released in 2000, after Capcom vs. SNK 2. In addition to the 240 "Character" and 60 "Action" cards from the first game, 124 new cards are included in this sequel. Included in these new cards are 40 "Reaction" cards. Reaction cards are similar to Action cards, but they can be used during the opponent's attack. Also, the character cards that were in SVC: Card Fighter's Clash now have new super deformed illustrations made by a different artist. Another new feature is special character cards with alternate versions of various characters depicted with regular artwork instead of the super deformed style. An English translation of Card Fighters' Clash 2 is now available in the form of a fan translation patch to the original game file. This project is aimed at bringing the second Card Fighters' Clash game to a wider audience. 'SVC: Card Fighters DS' The Nintendo DS game was released on December 14, 2006 in Japan and was released on April 24, 2007 in the United States. The gameplay, mechanics, and cards were replaced with an almost entirely new system. In addition, in this version: * Alpha Denshi characters were added to the SNK side, from games like World Heroes, Aggressors of Dark Kombat, and Ninja Master's Haou Ninpou-ko. * Many newcomers have been added from recent games produced by both companies, such as Capcom's Dante (marking his first appearance outside of the PlayStation 2) and Phoenix Wright as well as SNK's Yuki and Nagase. Game-Breaking Bug (NDS Version) Almost immediately after the US NDS version was released, an unavoidable bug was discovered in the game. The bug occurs on the ninth floor of the tower, during the second play through. The game crashes after talking to an opponent named Jon, who has to be defeated in order to finish the game. On June 6th, SNK announced that the replacement cartridge would be available in stores on June 25th and began the process of implementing a recall. These cartridges have been sent by mail along with a package of 5 King of Fighters trading cards. The recall ended in January 2008. Fixed versions of the game features a black and white graphic behind the title font on the cartridge's label. Bug version of the label is full color. Fortunately, the European version of the game didn't contain the above-mentioned glitch. Nothing unusual happens when the player speaks to Jon in the New Game+ mode, the game proceeds normally after they beat him in a card battle. Category:Games Category:DS Games Category:Non-Capcom Games Category:Crossover Games